Longing (Sabriel)
by Kajune
Summary: Gabriel will be going soon, can Sam handle it?
**Title** : Longing (Sabriel)

 **Disclaimer** : I do not own any of the Characters of Supernatural.

 **Genre** : Romance / Angst

 **Warning** : Contains maleXmale content. OOCness.

 **Summary** : Gabriel will be going soon, can Sam handle it?

* * *

Sam groans as the archangel behind him forces his way in deeper, stretching his hole beyond what Sam would consider natural, all so he can assault the nerves at the end, and drive Sam wild with pleasure. Sam is having a hard time keeping his hands on the wall, the intensity of the thrusts causing the sweaty palms to slip every so often.

He's honestly never fucked a woman up against a wall before, always preferring something flat to lie on or sit on, but when his and Gabriel's constant eye fucking reached a breaking point, courtesy to the question, "I might have to leave soon," Sam couldn't resist letting the archangel press him against a wall and kiss the daylights out of him.

Sam was spun round, his trousers pulled down, and after quick yet thorough preparations, Sam began moaning.

The thought of Gabriel, the most lovable archangel of the four, leaving his side because of Heavenly duties, which usually take four months to a year to finish, drove Sam over the edge with grief and despair and there was no way then, that he could keep pretending he did not still lust for Gabriel.

Dean doesn't know it, nor does Castiel or any other angel, not even a pagan god, that ever since the day they first met, he and Gabriel have slept together on numerous occasions. The first time was in the janitor's closet back at that university. The second didn't happen until later, since Sam felt betrayed and thought Gabriel dead, but when he agreed to take them out of that time loop, Sam opened his legs for him again.

When Dean really did die, Sam had a one-night stand with Gabriel to curb his sorrow since Ruby wasn't answering her phone for about a week. The fourth time was after TV land, Sam missing Gabriel enough to let him in, even though he had an extra reason to be mad.

He used to pray to angels, yet no one ever told him he would end up sleeping with one.

But Gabriel was unique. He's funny, charming, _small_ , but almighty and powerful and that makes up for the major size difference. Sam is huge, but Gabriel can easily manhandle him and in a way, Sam enjoys relishing control to the archangel.

It gives him a sense of security.

Today is the fifth time, a couple of months after the fourth but during those months, the Apocalypse was averted and with the help of a presumably-deceased Gabriel. Sam was wrathful, betrayed too often by lies that he pointedly tried to ignore Gabriel despite Dean and Castiel warming up to him.

Dean once joked that he acted like a pissed-off housewife, but Sam couldn't care less.

He was furious, heart-broken. Every other person he slept with either died or turned out evil, including Dr. Cara Roberts, who was diagnosed with breast cancer a few weeks back. He remembers hearing her cry over the phone. With such a messed up love life, Sam became through with trying all over again even if with the same person.

Being a major piece of the Apocalypse was also a traumatizing experience. So maybe Gabriel provided them with information on the keys to the Cage and later personally presented a way to trap Lucifer in it without Sam saying "yes", yet Sam still couldn't forgive him.

The memory of all his times with Gabriel save for the erotic sex were exhausting, cruel and unwanted. He admitted he wasn't jealous of Dean's more prosperous relationships or his recent decision to settle down with Lisa, but he just didn't feel like forgetting all the horrors he'd been through and just let Gabriel in.

These thoughts didn't stop his longing however, since despite their conflicts and differences, Gabriel and Sam had awesome chemistry. It was why in the end, everything exploded into another round of sex that involves a wall and tears threatening to spill.

Gabriel is panting heavily, not like the usual, as if the whole thing is emotionally taxing on him too and he doesn't like the idea of this stopping, their days together numbering. Gabriel had spent everyday since the end of the Apocalypse being with Team Free Will, shamelessly ignoring Michael's demands he come back home unless it was an emergency.

Deep down, Sam prayed there would not be an emergency, or he would hate Michael for eternity. But there is, or there will be, and soon, and after that, there is going to be an extended absence between them, that on the outside, is visibly painful for Sam.

And apparently for Gabriel too.

"Harder, Gabe, harder!"

They're in an office belonging to a deceased professor. It's a Sunday so there's no one here, the building pleasantly empty for some investigating and random love making.

Is this love making?

Gabriel has admitted to adoring Sam the most out of every human, disregarding even Christopher Columbus and King Henry VIII, both known for their unique characteristics and ambitions, contrasting Sam's more mild and nerdy self, capable of not much more than pissing off monsters and demons and even a few badass angels.

Especially Lucifer.

Sam, in turn, when he thought Gabriel was a Trickster, admitted to thinking him genuinely funny. The two of them have never said beyond such things, never used words between lovers that would make this relationship a whole lot more complicated.

Not to mention, Gabriel doesn't do relationships and Sam mostly stopped after Jessica Moore. They like sex, like beating enemies up and sharing drinks while talking nonsense. These similarities make time together bearable, but overall, they do not share any intimate feelings that could not be explained simply by lust or attraction.

Then why does Sam feel like crying so much?

When Gabriel feels himself close to his limit, he slows down, determined to keep this going even if it means some janitor is going to walk in or Castiel might pop by, forgetting to use the door. Sam's mind is on the same track too, not wanting this to end even if he can't explain why he wants this so much.

Ultimately, nothing can be done and within three minutes Sam is filled with Gabriel's cum, his screams of pleasure loud and clear as Gabriel grunts a mixture of pleasure and irritation.

They collect by the wall, backs against it and shoulders touching, but eyes on everything but each other.

"How soon?" Sam breathes.

Gabriel seems reluctant to answer, but he does.

"Shouldn't be more than a month."

Sam squeezes the archangel's hand in a grip he hopes means he isn't planning to let go anytime soon, and Gabriel doesn't seem to mind.

Whatever this is, they want it.

* * *

 **Author's Note** : *Stares incredulously at the story* This was supposed to be my version of Sabriel smut, since my first Sabriel story was all angst-y and just short. But this? Why sad?

Uhh...did anyone like?

* * *

 **Owari**


End file.
